U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,016 (Bolton et al.) discloses a cooling device having a fan shroud, a radiator and a condenser supported as a combination within an automobile. The cooling device is assembled by hanging the condenser off one side of the radiator and the fan shroud off the other side of the radiator. The base of the radiator is supported by a part of the automobile and the assembled cooling device is held in a position within the automobile by a mounting panel which is disposed to apply a downward pressure on the fan shroud, the radiator and the condenser. Resilient material is used as an intermediary between the radiator and that part of the automobile which supports its base and the top of the radiator and the mounting panel. The resilient material helps to insulate the assembled cooling device from the vibrations of the automobile.
The arrangement of the prior art is complicated to manufacture and assemble. Also, although the fan shroud, the radiator and the condenser are constrained to limit their movement relative to one another they are constrained by different elements and consequently different forces. This may permit relative movement between the fan shroud or condenser and the radiator, which may cause shear stresses to occur.
It would be advantageous to address these problems and in particular to provide a simple support which allows for the assembled components of a cooling device to be protected from vibrations.
An object of the invention is to provide a support which at least partly mitigates the problems of the prior art.